Storm's Tempest
by Libby24
Summary: Oneshot PWP featuring my favorite couple, RoLo. Just a fun story to get me started on the site. Enjoy!


Hey all, I used to write different fanfictions for this site before I realized they were all crap lol. So I've tried to re-vamp some stuff and now I've started writing X-Men fanfiction,( specifically RoLo stuff because let's face it…there are way too few RoLo lovers/writers). I hope you enjoy this little mini PWP one-shot. Review if you want (they're always wanted but I wouldn't want to force someone to do anything they didn't want to do). Thanks!

Libby

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm or Wolverine or any other X-Men even though I'd love to! Marvel has all rights to these lovable characters.

**Storm's Tempest**

"You love her," it wasn't a question, merely a casual observation. With startling speed Logan launched himself at her. Her ice-blue eyes widened in surprise and before she could react, Ororo Monroe found herself pinned tightly against the cool hard surface of Wolverine's oak door. His dark feral eyes glittered dangerously as he sniffed from her head to her chest. Storm's eyes sparkled with excitement and just a tinge of fear.

"Don't you?" his lips curled into a dark sneer. Storm dared to meet his eyes in a silent challenge and their lips met with a hard smack, each fighting for control of the brutal kiss. Ororo gained the upper hand when she bit down a little too hard on Wolverine's lip causing him to groan in pain and pleasure. She could taste a slightly metallic substance on her pink tongue moments after. His large masculine hands felt free to roam up and down her trim body, she let him. She moaned like a cheap prostitute against his lips. A denim clad knee was jammed between her sleek, tight black leather pants. He could feel an inferno coming from between her legs as she rubbed herself all over his knee like a cat in heat. Storm's head was reeling from the overload of sensations her body had been lacking for years. Somewhere deep in the recesses of her twisted mind she screamed that they shouldn't be doing this. Someone could see them at any moment! However, the more primal and animalistic part of her didn't give a shit. All this woman wanted was more please.

Logan knew this was wrong; Logan didn't care. Deep down he knew how sick it was, using their mutual love and passion for the same woman on each other, and yet the thought only served to turn him on even more.

"This is so wrong," she managed to spit out between breathy pants.

"I know," he countered, "an' I sure as hell don' care." His head dipped to the sensitive spot between her smooth caramel neck and collarbone. He imagined it was prim and proper Jean he was tasting and not 'Ro, the ice goddess.

As Logan's sharp teeth nipped a touch too hard on her neck, Ororo imagined it was her best friend pleasuring her. "Mmm" she moaned loudly. Logan knew if they continued much longer they would need to close the door to his room, away from prying eyes. Raising his head from her delicate neck to her extra sensitive ear he whispered huskily,

"What would Jean think of us now?" Ororo shivered against him as her flushed face looked up and her ice blue eyes met his nearly black ones. Her lips were a bit too plumped and Logan knew they would be bruised in the morning.

"Who cares?" Ororo said confidently, surprising him by tossing all caution into the wind. She moved towards him with a prowess he had never seen in the weather witch before. She almost looked like she was hunting him, _almost_. When she was far enough in the safety of his room she slammed his heavy door shut and with a predatory look turned the lock. In an instant, Wolverine thrust himself on her, this time pulling her to his bed. In one move, Storm had her white v-necked shirt on the floor and was rapidly working on her leather pants. Logan attempted to remove his blue button down shirt, but when he couldn't take it off fast enough Storm ripped the material from his broad shoulders. Blue buttons were quickly sent flying in various directions. Within a few moments only Storm's panties remained. Logan grinned devilishly at her as his adimantium claws pierced the surface of his skin. The bikini strings of her white lace panties were cut inside a matter of seconds and his cold metal claws gently traced the inside of her creamy thighs. The contact left her shivering slightly as Wolverine pulled a condom out of a nearby dresser. Once the rubber was in place all bets were off. Wolverine slammed into Storm with a loud growl. She grunted deeply with every thrust. The room was quiet save for a few moans and grunts as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh won out over talking.

Storm came first with a scream that was thankfully silenced by a loud thunderclap from the tempest neither knew had approached. Ororo's scream along with her fingernails digging into his back sent Logan into a frenzy and with a final pulsing thrust he came. A deep howl emerged from deep within his throat as his animal instinct to spread his seed was finally realized. Ororo's body shook gently as she came down from her instant high. After she recovered, Ororo grabbed her clothes and put them on without a word. She knew they what they both needed, and she wasn't going to turn this into something it wasn't.

"Thank you Logan," she said quietly as she slipped out of his room and headed stealthily for her attic on the third floor. Ororo lay in bed smiling at the simple and warm feeling that always accompanied her after sex. If only it had been with the woman she loved. But she certainly wasn't going to complain; sometimes pleasure was just pleasure no matter who or what the source. A few minutes later she was out like a light.

_**Next Morning**_

"Good morning Jean, Scott, Logan," Ororo addressed as she entered the kitchen. After fixing herself a piece of rye toast, Ororo sat down next to her best friend. Jean looked over at Ororo and smiled before eying something and promptly exclaiming,

"Ororo Monroe, what is that on your neck!" All eyes at the table were drawn to

the weather witch who blushed lightly.

"Oh! I was trying to curl my hair last night and I accidentally burned myself. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine." And because no one, least of all Jean, expected her to be a liar everyone bought her easily see-through lie. All save one pair of eyes, a pair that glittered darkly with lust as they sent her a wink so fast she wasn't quite sure she really saw it.

Ah well, she thought, time to go back to the person everyone thinks I am. Goodbye Tempest, until next time. In a split second she had transformed herself back into Ororo Monroe, the ice queen everyone knew her as. But every once in awhile Storm let her Tempest out, let _Her_ have some fun. However, with Logan hanging around again Tempest might be coming out to play a whole lot more she thought. Ororo winked back at him cheekily before going back to her toast.

**_Fin_**


End file.
